In the Future
by TheSixthGatekeeper
Summary: When the Five go through the door in Hong Kong and end up in Panem, what will happen? The Old Ones are there, and they have a cunning plan to get them back... Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, what was I thinking when I decided to write a crossover about the Hunger Games and the Power of Five? Well, I'll tell you. I was looking at the Power of Five crossovers and thinking, why is there hardly any? **

**And I was also thinking about how much I hate crossovers…but here I am writing one anyway. **

**It's just an experiment and might end horribly and terribly. I also might leave it unfinished if I get bored. Well, here it is. **

**It's based directly after Necropolis, some changes to the end of that book and it is not based around a particular time in the Hunger Games. It's before Catching Fire; the Old Ones exist in this world. The aim of President Snow and is still to stop any uprisings because of Katniss and Peeta in the first book, but he also wants the Five. There are some changes to both of the already existing books. Annie is still alive. I don't know if she died in the Hunger Games because I haven't read it for ages, but yeah. And Scarlet never got shot.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Anthony Horowitz? Or Suzanna Collins? Oh, yeah. You can't see me. Well, I'm not so…I don't own either book.**

Scarlet Adams fell through the door and tumbled onto a polished tile floor, scraping her hands and bare knees. Slowly, she began to pick herself up and sat with her bruised legs stretched out in front of her. Where the hell was she? It didn't look familiar. As she took in her surroundings, it was clear that this was no ordinary house. It looked luxurious and expensive.

What had just happened?

Then she remembered-the hurricane in Hong Kong. The temple collapsing and being bundled through the door with the five pointed star. And now she was here without a clue what to do or think.

Slowly, she got to her unsteady feet and took in the welcome silence. She was glad for the lack of noise. It meant the hurricane was long gone.

What about the four boys she'd seen? They weren't here…there wasn't a soul in sight. Although there wasn't anyone here now, it wasn't deserted, otherwise the crackling fire wouldn't be there at all. Someone had been here recently. She decided standing there gawking would do no use and did a bit of snooping.

There was an interesting looking shiny box, standing on a shelf. It was far too tempting to ignore. Cautiously, she reached out and touched the button on top, jumping away as a hologram sprang up, shocking her. An involuntary shriek escaped her and she clamped her hands over her mouth, but that wouldn't help anyway. The hologram was like a TV, and it was playing very loudly. She cursed herself silently for not being careful enough as she heard footsteps rapidly walking towards her room. She dived behind the velvet sofa and hoped they would pass by, but no such luck.

Many white armour clad men burst into the room, surrounded her within seconds, crushing her chances of escape and hauling her up and dragging her from the room, kicking and screaming. There was no way she would be able to wriggle free. Their grip was too tight.

What had she got herself into?

XXXXX

Jamie Tyler stumbled through the door and tripped out into the overpowering stench of fish and sea salt. He was coated in damp sand from the fall. Slightly dazed form the sudden change from roaring winds to gentle breeze, he sat up and blinked in the summery daylight. The sun was warm on his bare shoulders.

"Where am I?" he wondered out loud. A beach? It looked like it, although there was no one sunbathing or playing in the sea.

Suddenly he realised that he wasn't alone-there was fishing boats everywhere, reeling in huge great nets of fish from the water. There was no one who was sitting around like he was. It seemed to be all hands on deck for the fishermen. Actually, everyone was working. Men and women, boys and girls alike. No one looked like they were having very much fun, although there was the occasional jolly face.

He was violently jerked upright by a person dressed all in white. They yanked him to his feet and shook him.

"What do you think you're doing, sitting around? There's no breaks here!"

Jamie was baffled. He blinked at the furious face.

"Where am I?" he stammered.

"Don't give me that. I know you're being fake. Get back to work."

They let go and stood there, looking at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"I'm not being fake. I don't know what to do." He said plainly.

The man went red with anger and snatched his wrist again. "Get to work! Which is your boat?"

"I already said, I don't know!"

"You will be punished later! You go and work in boat 43 over there!"

He pushed him roughly in the correct direction and stalked off, muttering angrily into a mechanism in his wrist. So the people here weren't as friendly as he'd first thought then…

He spotted boat 43, which he was glad to see was close to the shore. He hesitantly advanced towards it.

Gingerly, he stepped aboard, subject to the incredulous looks of the other 3 workers on board. At least they didn't look like they were in charge or angry. They were dressed in ragged clothing, but looked friendly. A couple stepped towards him while the third worker turned back to his nets.

"Hi," he said nervously.

The good looking young man flashed him a grin. "Believe me, I've tried to get off working before in my time," he said. "And it never works. You're a good actor though."

"Where are we?" Jamie said, getting impatient.

"Don't try me."

The woman next to the man who'd spoken said quietly, "I don't think he knows, Finn."

The only other man on board continued pulling in a heaving net of what looked like haddock. "Get to work or you'll get us all in trouble, boy!"

Finn looked concerned. "You hit your head or something?"

"I came through that door and I haven't a clue what to do or where I am!"

"There's nothing in that door. It appeared one day, maybe last week. The Peacekeepers looked in there and there's just a wall. You can't have come through it," he said. "Isn't that right Annie?"

She shook her head. "Nothing in there."

Jamie blinked. "I'm not from here. I have no idea what Peacekeepers are."

"What do you mean? You're from another District? How did you even get here without being caught?" Finn raised his eyebrows as if he could already tell this was going to be a very tall story.

There was a shout from shore. "Get back to work! No slacking off!"

"What shall I do?" Jamie asked. "Do you have a phone?"

"Phones, my friend," he smiled. "Are for the rich only."

"We fish. You have found yourself in District 4." Annie said. "So I guess you better help us with the nets until you can tell us more…"

"Oh, and I'm Finnick. Finnick Odair." He grinned, flicking back his hair.

XXXXX

Matt came crashing through the door and sprawled into an undignified heap. He didn't care how he looked, he was simply glad that he wasn't dead. He rolled around into a sitting position and saw a dark woodland. There wasn't a single noise other than the occasional chirp of a bird or whistle of wind in the trees. Obviously nowhere near Hong Kong, which last time he saw it, was being destroyed by Scarlet's hurricane.

The others were nowhere to be seen. Where were they? He cursed himself. If only he'd shouted at the last minute any place in the world and they would all have landed there, and not scattered possibly hundreds of miles apart. He looked to be totally alone here.

Wincing as he stood, he brushed off the soil on his ripped jeans and was about to get his bearings when he heard a twig snap, not too far from where he was standing.

He spun around to face the source of the sound. Probably just a rabbit or something…

"I have a weapon pointing at you!" a female voice warned, steady and confident. "Don't do anything stupid. I'm a good shot."

He froze. So there were people here too. Dangerous people. People who were extremely good at sneaking around.

"I won't hurt you," he said slowly, feeling a bit silly talking to someone he couldn't even see. "I'm unarmed."

A girl of a similar age to him stepped out from the undergrowth, aiming a bow and arrow directly at him with a fierce expression. She lowered it after seeing that it was true and he had no weapon.

"Who are you then? I've never seen you here." She said suspiciously.

"I came through that door," he replied, not giving anything away. Just in case. "I have no idea where I am."

Suddenly she jumped forward and held his arms at his side, pushing him against a tree. "I'm no detective," she snarled, "But I know a liar when I see one. There is nothing through that door besides a wall. I want the truth and I want it _now._"

Great. So he was going to have to explain it all and he could see that she would never believe him. He sighed. "If I told you, there's a fat chance you'll take a word I say."

"Try me."

"I'm Matt Freeman. I'm supposed to stop these people called the Old Ones from taking over the world. I'm part of the Five."

She stared at him like he'd completely lost the plot.

"I told you you'd never believe me."

"You're crazy. The Old Ones are an old wives tale. The Five are a story. A fairy-tale."

"But you know them? That's me! I'm the first of the Five!"

"I'm not taking a single fake word you say."

Wait. He still had his powers.

"I can prove it."

"Go one." She challenged, loosening her iron grip a touch, but not very much. She was cautious, this girl. She would be good to have on his side, he thought.

He looked around for something to move, and saw her bow and arrow slung over her shoulder. Behind that, a quiver of arrows.

He concentrated and a single arrow slid from the bag. He threw it telekinetically and it lodged with a good strong stick in the tree he was facing. She did nothing except stiffen, and he knew that she had felt and heard him do it.

"You need to come with me."

"Where?"

"Just come. You're in danger here."

"Who are you?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

XXXXX

Richard collapsed through the door and stumbled a little way before dizzily falling over onto someone else. Who was it? One of the Five?

He rolled off of the body before drunkenly standing, swaying slightly and still trying to take in where he was. The boy who had been underneath him groaned and sat up briefly before toppling back onto the floor. It was Pedro.

"Pedro!" He exclaimed. That was good. He wasn't alone. But what about the others? Where were they?

Or just as importantly, where was he and Pedro?

"Richard!" he cried after regaining his balance and making an attempt to stand. Richard helped him to his feet. "Where are we?" he asked after turning a full circle. There were lots of trees, although it wasn't really a wood. The ground was dusty and well-trodden. A little way back, there were masses of stumps of trees

It was a good question. Nowhere near where they were a few seconds ago, and that was good. Or was it?

"Let's find out…" Richard mused.

Suddenly they were approached by a mud smeared man.

"You trying to escape?" he snarled in a thick accent.

"Excuse me," Richard began. "We don't know where-"

"Get back to work!" he spat.

He shoved them both an axe and stomped back into the woods. Now they'd seen which way to go, they could peer through to where he had gone and saw a workspace, and the sounds of chainsaws and hacking of wood floated through the trees. "A worksite," Richard muttered.

"What is it?" Pedro inquired.

"Pedro," he said, "I haven't the foggiest where we have ended up. But we might as well find out.

"The Old Ones?" Pedro said nervously.

"Ah. I don't know about that."

Suddenly there was a shout of pain coming from the clearing and Pedro raced forward, leaving Richard no other option but to follow him.

There was a small crowd gathered around a young woman who had dropped her axe and had blood running off her arm where she'd obviously cut herself. It looked bad, but she was hissing and snarling, yelling threats to people around her. The gathering of people made no attempt to help. They looked at the spectacle, horrified, but didn't move forward. Then Richard noticed the two men wearing white armour standing either side of her and realised that she hadn't cut herself. They had cut her.

"Aren't you going to help her?" he yelled, appalled that no one was making a move to do anything.

The crowd turned to face him, stricken by his voice. One of the men in white spoke. "She was caught trying to keep her axe. She can't go without punishment."

"One axe, for hells sake! There's no need for that!"

"I don't have any regrets!" she screeched from the ground.

"She doesn't need an axe. She lives in the Victor's Village."

"They won't let me have one!"

In Richard's opinion, she seemed mad but then again he hadn't met anyone who seemed actually sane so far.

Pedro pushed his way through the dirty workers and knelt beside to woman who'd been wounded. Richard knew what he would do.

"Get away from me!" she spat in his face. "What are you going to do? Sing a hymn for me? There's nothing you can do! I don't want anyone's pity!"

"If I heal you, will you tell me where I am?" Pedro said plainly.

"Stupid boy!"

Pedro grabbed her arm and shut his eyes to the disbelieving armoured men and Richard, not to mention the others around them. The soldier style men stepped away and lowered the weapons they'd been holding to hurt the woman and to stop the crowd from helping. Somehow, they sensed that there was no messing with the boy who had walked through and begun talking to her.

Within a few seconds though, it was clear the woman's wound wasn't bleeding anymore. Pedro stepped away and she held it up, astonished.

"Now, where am I?" he asked politely. Richard couldn't believe this boy.

"How?" she scoffed. The she looked at him with a funny expression on her face. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No."

The white dressed men advanced towards Pedro and Richard was prepared to fight them off but then she stared at them straight and said, "Right. You've finished punishing me. What's he done wrong?"

They looked at each other and saw her fierce expression and went back to patrolling the undisturbed workers.

To Richard's surprise she stood up and held out her hand. "Joanna Mason." She said, with a faint smirk on her face. "District 7. And I like your style of going about things."

XXXXX

Scott Tyler collapsed through the door and away from the storm in the temple and into…actually, he didn't have a clue where he was. His head was spinning as he tried to figure out which way was up.

Obviously nowhere near the others, or Hong Kong.

He was sitting in a field of wheat. Or that's what it looked like, but he wasn't familiar with plants. A farmer's field? The sun was bright and he squinted before standing up shakily. It was swelteringly hot here. The shade was no shelter.

The crops were so tall that he had to stand on his tiptoes to see over it, and saw that the rows of wheat went on for miles, broken only by tall watchtower type things and what looked like slums. People carrying colossal sacks of harvest hacked at the stems. It looked like exhausting work, but the environment didn't look very dangerous and for that he was glad.

But the others were nowhere to be seen.

He thought that he wouldn't be bothered for a while, because the farmers were quite a way off, but he spun around at the sound of footsteps and saw someone dressed all in white reaching forward to grab him. He stepped back sharply and lost his footing on the plants, resulting in falling over and being caught by the man who held him up by his shirt.

"What are you doing not working?"

"Uh…"

"And where did you get those clothes? Been stealing?"

"No! I don't know where I am!"

The man looked like he was studying his face for a minute.

"You don't work in this field," he concluded." "You're trying to escape."

"How can I escape when I've only just got here?"

The man in white glanced momentarily at the door with the five pointed star.

"Yeah. From that door."

"There is nothing through that door! You think you can trick me? Nice try!" he spat. "You're coming with me. The head Peacekeeper will want a word with you."

It seemed he didn't have a choice because he was already being dragged away.

**Well that was a long chapter, wasn't it? 3k! I think all the chapters will be long, in case you were wondering. Anyway I would like to hear your feedback on this because I might not continue it, if no one likes it. Please leave your comments, questions, blah dee blah in that box for reviews right there! Thank yoooou!**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Hi! Hello! How are you doing? Good? That's great! Me too! Why? Because here I am, presenting to you chapter two of this weird crossover story!**

**Thanks to all of you fabulous people for reviewing!**

**And I will stop chattering in an author note that most people won't read and get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Wow. I still don't own The Hunger Games or the Power of Five series. It's such a shame. If I did though, you could all come to the massive party I'd host. **

**But I can't host a giant party. Sorry.**

Scarlet Adams was many things, but a fool was not one of them, so after a while of struggling and screeching she'd gotten tired and decided it would be cleverer to memorise the way she was being carried. She was never going to break free, but if she got the chance to escape then she would need to know the way. It was difficult-the place was massive and she doubted that her memory would be able to hold all of this anyway.

Suddenly something unusual caught her senses…the strong smell of roses. So strong it was overpowering. The marching of the white dressed men slowed and she saw that she was in a beautiful rose garden. The blossoming flowers seemed so large and aromatic that they must've been genetically altered. So why had they brought her here?

Her wrists were tightly cuffed and she was placed in a chair opposite a powerful looking man with a single white rose tucked into his breast pocket. He looked at her with disdain in his eyes. His whole face looked fake and plastic, the result of lots and lots of surgery. The men then brought out weapons and aimed them at her head, presumably for protection of the important looking man.

"Why have you brought her?" he said calmly but with a hint of disgust in his voice, as if the sight of her was repulsive to him.

"She was in the parlour. She was not seen entering the house. Security never saw her."

"Where did you come from and why are you here?" he snapped, losing his patience very quickly.

"Through the door." She said wearily, already sensing she knew the answer she would get.

He narrowed his eyes. "Girl, I can see you are not from here. You have heritage of another country, but I don't know where."

She held his gaze.

"Now. You have two options. You can tell me the truth, here and now, or you can become my enemy. And that can happen very quickly."

"I've already told you. I came through the door, from Hong Kong. There was a hurricane…"

He looked startled. "Hong Kong?" he pointed at the man behind her and her hairs pricked up on the back of her neck as she felt the soft jab of a gun.

"Where is Hong Kong?"

"Near China." She replied, without being asked. She hated being talked around as if she weren't there.

"Don't be stupid. China was destroyed years and years ago, long before you were born. Over 70 years ago."

Now it was her turn to act surprised. "I was just there."

His face flashed in anger before he regained his calm yet threatening demeanour. He was clearly not a man who was used to backchat, and certainly not from a fifteen year old girl. "Take her to a cell. I want to talk to her later."

And that's exactly what happened. She was carried away again.

XXXXX

He walked past rows upon rows of ramshackle slum type neighbourhoods. They looked as if they had been thrown together as quickly as possible, with no care taken at all. People shouting out bargain prices from market stalls, people begging, people lying dead in the street. People everywhere. It looked like a very poor place. It came as a bit of a shock to Matt, seeing all of these people and he couldn't even tell where he was. America, probably. Katniss' accent sounded like that anyway.

He followed her for a long way before they finally approached a gate which clearly read, 'Victor's Village.' She pushed them open and he saw that none of them where inhabited except for three, with the windows glowing bright. Matt was glad. It was getting very chilly, and he wasn't dressed appropriately. The houses looked warm and comfortable, but what was a victor's village? And why were these houses so fancy in comparison to the poverty they had just walked past? It was nowhere he recognised.

They entered a house closest to the gates and was welcomed in by a young girl who looked a little like Katniss, but with blonde hair and a sweeter face. She looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Matt wasn't sure who any of these people where, and he wasn't prepared to be talking to anyone he met. Especially if he didn't know who was friend and who was foe.

"I don't know Prim. He was by the door, in the woods."

He followed the beckoning hands.

Finally Katniss spun around to look at him. "So, now we're safe. And you'd better tell me who you are, or you're on your own."

XXXXX

"They have arrived, Dark Lord."

"Where?"

"We don't know, my lord. Only one of them we have found."

It paused.

"Where?"

"One of them is being held captive by President Snow, my lord."

"He has power over the whole country, am I correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then he can bring the others to us."

"But, I beg your pardon sir, what if he won't co-operate?"

"Don't worry about that. I have the perfect plan."

"What do you want me to do, my lord?"

"Contact the President."

"As you wish, my lord."

**Hee hee! There is chapter two! **

**You know what to do…review please!**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Chapter three has arrived! Thanks for all your reviews! **

**As usual, please read and review the story. I love to hear your opinion on it. Should I continue? Or should I delete it?**

**And on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: To all you fabulous fanfiction readers, I am not Anthony Horowitz. Neither am I Suzanne Collins. So sorry if you are disappointed, but really? Who ever thought I was? **

They had kept him in the same room for what seemed like hours, and probably was. They asked him the same question, repeatedly, and they always got the same answer. It must be a lie, thought the head Peacekeeper. No one can come through a door which leads to a brick wall from a place that was destroyed over 70 years ago. It was completely illogical.

It occurred to him that he hadn't asked for the boy's name yet. That would be a simple solution. They could check the databases for his name and they would know within seconds who he was, what District he was from, and who his family was. Then they could punish him and his family. The best way to rule was with fear, he thought. No one resisted someone who was stronger than them and someone they were scared of. It kept everyone in line. Or at least, in District 11. His District. In his opinion, the most disciplined and hardworking one there ever was.

And he was proud.

"What's your name?" he barked.

The boy hesitated. It made sense, he thought. He was smart. He knew to weigh up his choices and the consequences. Of course, hesitation would not be tolerated. He expected to be answered immediately. He was about to issue punishment, but the boy saw this and spoke.

"Scott Tyler."

"You!" The head Peacekeeper jabbed a finger at the nearest Peacekeeper around him. "Check him on the databases."

"Yes sir."

Power. The best feeling in the world.

XXXXX

"President Snow,"

Snow was not used to phone calls. Not ones from unknown numbers especially. He wouldn't even have picked it up if the incessant ringing hadn't been there, and every time he cancelled the call, they would redial him. It must be important.

"What? Who is this?" he spoke, maintaining his calm yet threatening demeanour.

"That is not a necessary piece of information, sir." the voice was soft, but sure of themselves.

"Then why are you phoning me at this hour?"

"President, I understand that you do not wish to experience an uprising?"

He stiffened at the mention. Who the hell was this mystery person? What did they know about uprisings?

It was a threat to his rule of fear and power. If an uprising was to happen, it would have unthinkable consequences. The Hunger Games used to be an easy solution to this problem. However, there had been the beginnings of one in District Three. What was to stop the others?

Of course, he had it all under control now.

But did he?

Who was responsible for this overall? Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The two people who had single-handedly brought hope to the people and sparked a rebellion. They had shown up the Capitol. They had defied him. Impossible. But they had done it. And they were his two most hated people in the entire empire that is Panem. He didn't need this now. The Quarter Quell was being reaped tomorrow. He had a perfect, fool proof plan to bring them down.

"What do you know about that?"

"Sir, I also understand that you are holding a girl captive. She came through a door which appeared in your house."

This person was really driving him up the wall. "Tell me your name. Tell me your District. I will have you punished immediately if you do not reveal your identity right this moment."

"Sir. Now it is your turn to understand. You are not in power here."

What?

"We are in charge."

"No. I think you will find that you aren't."

"Yes, we are. We are the Old Ones."

"Then you are a myth and a fairy-tale."

"No. The Old Ones are real. And the reason that we have the real power here I that although you may control the city, we control you."

This didn't make a lick of sense.

"You want to avoid an uprising. We want the Five. And these are your options. You can bring us the Five. Simple, for a man of your power, and it is made easier by the fact that one of them is already in a cell in your possession."

"And my other option?"

"We can start an uprising. We can start them in all Districts. We can over throw you, and burn the Capitol. Everything you've lived for will be gone, don't take that for empty threats."

This was treason. It can't go without punishment.

"You will not do that."

"Yes, we can. Five children, President Snow. It shouldn't prove too much of a challenge to you. The other four who could be anywhere are described to be boys. They all have dark hair. Two are twins. We will describe them in more detail later. Don't phone us. We will phone you. The company Nightrise, are owned by us."

Nightrise. He'd heard of them before. How was this happening?

"And I want you to think about one thing, sir. Who has the power now?"

Then the line went dead.

XXXXX

Cuffed, carried, brought to the rose garden under the threat of three rifles pointed at her head, neck and back. It had all happened before, although this time there was an air of tension and worry. Once again, she faced the powerful man in the bespoke suit. Today, the rose he wore was red.

"Hello."

She didn't reply.

"I greeted you. Aren't you taught that replying is polite?"

"Why am I here?" she narrowed her steely eyes at him. She didn't trust him at all.

His eyes went from calm to angry. "What is your name?"

"Scarlet Adams," she said, then regretted it and berated herself for not being so careful.

"Well, Scarlet Adams, I understand that you have four little 'friends', do you not?"

"I'm a sociable person." She said cautiously.

"I'm sure you are, dear. But I'm no fool. These 'friends', are special, aren't they?"

Did he know about the Five? Was he part of the Old Ones?

"It depends what you mean."

"I'll get to the point. There are four boys. Two of them are twins. The other is English and the final is Peruvian. I don't know where these places are but I think you will know what I am talking about, don't you?"

Stay silent? Was that a good thing to do?

"Well, Scarlet, I am giving you a free choice here, aren't I? You can either co-operate with me. Or you can see your friends die. It is purely your decision."

"Do you know the Old Ones?" she asked.

He smiled, but it was evil and unattractive because it was tight and fake. "Ah. Now she knows what I'm talking about."

So he did know them.

"Now, let me explain a little further. I need these four boys. You can help me with that. Simple."

"Or?"

"And this is the fun option. I host a little game every year. This game is called The Hunger Games. It is, long story short, a two week fight to the death. I can easily make sure that each and every one of your little friends will die."

Her heart skipped a beat. Whatever she thought was going to happen, it was nowhere near as bad as this.

"So either way, you want me to betray them."

"It's up to you what you choose to do. Of course, if you refuse, then I will kill all of them anyway and then you."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course, dear." He said, but it was nasty and menacing. "Of course."

**Oooh! The plot thickens! **

**Some characters may seem a little bit OOC, so sorry if it bothers you but if you think they are then please leave it in a review. That would be fantastic!**

**Anyway, until chapter four…**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xxx**


End file.
